


You're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone

by lunarcorvid



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Basically, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Herbert isn't that much of a jerk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, dan walks in on herbert, then they have an awkward conversation and bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Herbert West can't get Dan out of his head.





	

Herbert couldn't get his assistant out of his head.

This has been happening more and more frequently. Herbert, for once, doesn't know exactly what to make of it all.

Dan doesn't seem to notice the lingering glances, or the constant physical contact, or if he does, he's perceiving it in a strictly platonic manner. It would be naive of him to hope that Dan reciprocates the feeling.

One night, Herbert retired to his room early, much to Dan's confusion. Herbert gently closed the door behind him, then practically collapsed on his bed. Herbert never really had much of a libido, but there was something about Dan that he found alluring, despite the two being polar opposites.

Herbert laid back, deftly undoing his pants, the metal of his belt buckle a cold pressure on his exposed skin. He took himself in hand, slowly stroking himself while thinking about his assistant. Herbert's face flushed and he began to whine softly at the contact. It had been so long since the last time he touched himself like this.

It wasn't long before he began to quietly mutter Dan's name as he approached his release, picturing Dan's hand on his cock instead of his own. The thought pushed him so much closer, like a dam about to collapse and burst. Suddenly the sensation of his hand over his shaft became too much as he--

 _"Dan."_ Herbert groaned as he came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids. When he came back to himself he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down after the intensity of his orgasm. He opened his eyes and looked around, now aware of his surroundings.

And also painfully aware of Dan standing in his doorway.

Herbert's breath caught in his throat and he fumbled with his fly, eventually settling for pulling a sheet from his bed over his lower half.

"I- uh," Dan stuttered, speechless at what he just witnessed.

Herbert could not explain himself out of this one. He struggled to look Dan in the eyes, embarrassment and shame apparent on his own face.

They both seemed to silently agree on not saying a word to each other for the rest of the night.

The next morning came sooner than Herbert wanted. He tried to sneak out to the kitchen to get some coffee, hoping Dan wouldn't notice. With any luck, Dan might've forgot about what happened, or just assumed it was a really weird dream. But Herbert wasn't that lucky.

Herbert wordlessly hauled in a cadaver, gently placing it on the operating table in their basement lab. Dan still wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"So, uh, we should talk." Dan said as he prepped a syringe.

Herbert glanced up at him for a moment. "About what?" Herbert asked, already knowing Dan's answer.

"Um, about what happened last night." Dan said cautiously. Herbert could see him fiddling with the needle.

Herbert swallowed hard. "We are not discussing this, Daniel." He replied.

"Herbert." Dan said firmly. Herbert looked up and they locked eyes for just a moment. "Look, let's just handle this like mature adults, okay? We're discussing it. Right now."

Herbert sighed. "Fine."

"Okay." Dan said, taking a deep breath. "So, you, uh, moaned my name when you-"

"Yes." Herbert interrupted. "As you are well aware."

Dan looked like he was trying to say something, but the words weren't coming out.

"No, that wasn't the first time I thought of you like that, if that was what you were about to ask." Herbert said, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Oh." Dan said. Herbert couldn't read his tone of voice, but he appeared to be hiding an obvious blush on his cheeks.

Letting out a sigh, Herbert directed his attention back to his work. He didn't expect much to come from this, after all.

He also didn't expect Dan to gently tilt his head up and kiss him.

It was chaste and gentle and it caught Herbert off guard. He dropped the plastic bottle of reagent he was holding onto the lab table and leaned in ever so slightly. He felt Dan's hands slide into his hair, a gentle pressure against his scalp.

"Dan, it's only fair for me to tell you that I have very little experience with romantic relationships." Herbert said, once they pulled away from each other. "That being said... I still want to pursue this with you."

Dan smiled. He leaned down to capture Herbert's lips once more. Herbert let out a sound when he felt Dan's tongue slide between his lips. It was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. He let out an embarrassing sound before he could stop himself and Dan smiled against his mouth. Damn him.

The next five minutes were a blur. They went back upstairs and into Dan's room, their work forgotten for the moment. Herbert's usually sharp mind felt clouded and fuzzy, for once not thinking about work. All he could think of was Dan.

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, they began undressing. Sex wasn't Herbert's area of expertise, but he  was well aware of everything that went into it.

Dan stripped himself of his shirt. Herbert did the same.

"Have you ever done this before?" Dan asked, his movements slowing.

"No." Herbert replied. "Still, I want to do this."

Dan nodded as he kicked off his jeans. He unbuckled Herbert's slacks and reached into his briefs. Herbert hissed at the feeling of Dan's hand on him. Slowly, his hand began to move up and down his shaft. Herbert clung to Dan, his breathing becoming more labored.

"This okay?" Dan asked.

"Keep going." Herbert whispered.

Dan stroked faster, but stopped before Herbert could get his release. Herbert raised an eyebrow.

"I want to fuck you, if that's okay." Dan said.

Herbert nodded, granting him permission to go forward with this. 

"Okay, lay back on the bed." Dan said.

Herbert did as he said. Dan positioned himself between Herbert's legs. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "I gotta prep you before we actually do this. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I know how this works, Dan." Herbert said. "Just get on with it."

Dan squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, making sure to warm it up a little bit, first. He pressed one finger into Herbert's entrance. Herbert squirmed a little bit at the intrusion, but Dan was as careful as possible.

"Just relax. It'll hurt if you're too tense." Dan said. Herbert attempted to do as he said, but the feeling was hard to adjust to.

Dan gently pushed in another finger, allowing Herbert to get used to the feeling before scissoring them gently. Herbert winced slightly, but the pain soon dissipated. After a few minutes, Dan hit his prostate, making Herbert groan.

Dan, realizing what he did, rubbed at it again. Herbert shivered and cursed. "Good?" Dan asked.

"Do it again." Herbert ordered. Dan was happy to oblige. The pain was completely gone by now, leaving Herbert squirming not in agony, but in bliss.

"Are you ready for more than my fingers?" Dan asked.

"Yes, come on." Herbert urged.

"Okay." Dan replied. "Wait, do you want me to use a condom or not? I'm clean, but if you want me to, I will."

Herbert thought for a second. "Put one on, but do it quickly."

Dan obeyed his request. He rolled a condom onto his erection, then began slicking himself up. "Okay, ready for it?

"Yes, I'm ready, now will you please get on with it?"

"Bossy." Dan said. "Alright, just relax."

Herbert focused on breathing as Dan pushed in. It didn't hurt that much, thanks to Dan's skillful hands, but it was uncomfortable at first.

Dan waited for the smaller man to adjust to his dick. After a few minutes, Herbert felt ready. "Move."

Dan moved slowly at first, but hos thrusting gained speed as they went on. Herbert angled his hips so Dan hit his prostate when he thrusted in. Herbert let the embarrassing noises escape his mouth, noises he would deny ever making later. Dan was panting above him, sweat slicking his bare chest.

"Harder, Dan, please," Herbert gasped. He felt ashamed for sounding so needy, so wanting, but somehow that made it more intense.

Dan rolled his hips deeper and leaned down to kiss Herbert, sliding his tongue in and pulling him close. Herbert's hands moved from clenching the bedsheets to trailing up from Dan's hips to his neck.

Herbert felt that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. His whines increased in volume. "Dan, I'm going to--"

"Yeah," Dan panted out. "Do it, come for me."

Herbert released a moan as he finally came. Dan followed seconds later. He discarded the used condom into a nearby garbage can. Herbert found himself clinging to his assistant as he caught his breath. It was certainly... draining. But not unpleasantly so.

"So, what did you think?" Dan asked.

Herbert took a minute to respond. "Hmm, I believe we need to repeat this activity in order to reach an accurate conclusion." He replied. Dan laughed, pulling Herbert closer. Herbert allowed himself a small smile.

This could definitely be something.


End file.
